


Before the Lights Blind the Stars

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Before Dia leaves for Tokyo to continue her studies, she felt the urge to look at the stars above Uchiura for one final time. An unlikely someone was invited to accompany her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Before the Lights Blind the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



> big thanks to Ethanol for the beta!

The night skies had always been a wonder to look at. Tonight, they were clear enough to be filled with brilliant stars, shining from millions of light years away. Some of them might’ve already died by now, but it didn’t matter as long as they were shining bright.

Atop a small hill near Uchiura, a young lady was sitting alone just by the cliff, admiring the beautiful view the skies had to offer. This hill was a perfect spot for stargazing. Orbs of emerald keenly gazed at the heavens above, the ocean breeze slowly blowing against her long black hair.

The girl sighed. She knew that she could no longer do this anymore, at least not in the near future. Dia would soon depart for Tokyo tomorrow to continue her studies, leaving behind her hometown, her family, her friends. It was an unsettling thought for even a strong-willed girl like her, to leave behind everything she had known and love for somewhere more chaotic, more foreign.

She had grown accustomed to the small-town ambience that had shaped her entire life, that moving to a bustling metropolis was simply too much of a gargantuan step for her. Sure, she had been to the capital a few times already, but staying there was a different thing entirely. If her previous trips were anything to go by, then it might take her a long while to adapt.

Despite all the challenges, Dia was resolute with her decision. Although partly from her parents’ meddling and the burden she had to carry as her family business’ heiress, at the very least, she was given the opportunity to choose which university to go to. Tokyo was a conscious decision, and to her, it was the correct one.

The girl sighed again. Dia might seem as firm as a diamond on the outside, but inside, a storm of doubt was brewing. Could she live up to their expectations? What about her desires? All her life, she had been fighting an invisible battle, a battle she hid deep under that stiff façade of hers. Someone of her calibre should never be shown as weak, after all.

Dia hadn’t meant to spend her last night all alone like this, so she invited a certain someone to accompany her. Someone to talk to. Several minutes later, a familiar voice rang around the area, alerting Dia of the very person she had been expecting.

“Hey there, Dia-san...”

The girl slowly turned her head around, greeting the newcomer with a gentle smile. There she was, standing at a distance, dressed in all-black. Her magenta eyes shone with such glowing radiance, a radiance Dia never knew was possible. Her dark blue hair was fashioned in her usual hairstyle, the side bun playing an integral part of her identity.

Yoshiko, however, was surprised to see Dia all alone. When she received her text earlier, she had expected a group meeting of some sorts considering that it would be her last night around. But then, they would all meet together tomorrow at the train station for a final send-off, and if she wanted to meet the rest of them, she would’ve sent a message in the group chat, not her personal messages. But the question persisted. Why her?

They barely talked to each other. For all she knew, she was just a friend, an acquaintance even, but nothing more. Just someone who happened to know each other because they were in the same school idol group. Just someone who was close with her sister. Besides, who doesn’t know their own student council president?

Dia had better friends to hang out with, friends that she had been together with since way before Yoshiko even entered her life. Maybe those friends would come later. Maybe she was just early, despite already being half an hour late.

“Come over here.”

Dia patted at the ground beside her, an obvious gesture to where Yoshiko would spend this night. She slowly made her way beside the former student council president, her head now facing towards the constellations. The soft ground felt comfortable to the touch. A bit wet and dirty from yesterday’s rain, but comfortable, nonetheless.

In the meantime, Yoshiko took her time to feel more at ease; it’s not always that she sat this close to Dia, especially like this. Just the thought of it made her shake.

“So… when will the others come?” It took awhile for the fallen angel to open her mouth. She was still having the jitters, but luckily it came out rather composed. Anyways, there was no way she was going to spend the night with Dia and just Dia alone. They were as different as day and night.

“Oh, nobody else is coming. It’s just you.”

“Eeh?” Yoshiko was surprised, more so with that calm tone of hers. How could Dia be so assured about this? “Wouldn’t it be better if you were with Mari or Kanan-”

“Thought I needed a change of pace,” interrupted Dia.

Well, Yoshiko frankly had no idea what she had to do with all of this, or rather, what had gotten into Dia’s mind, but she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to just roll along. She was about to leave soon anyways, so it’s best to please the senior in her final moments here.

The two eased up with some small talk. While they have certainly interacted a couple of times before back in school, they had never done so this casually. In fact, for Yoshiko, it was rather surprising to see this side of her. She could tell there was a tinge of uncertainty in those emerald eyes. A tinge of uncertainty from someone who for all her life seemed so sure of her future.

“They’re just so beautiful, don’t you think?” Dia gestured at the dark blue skies above them. “The stars.”

“Yeah. Had a hunch you’re here to appreciate it all before they’re gone from your eyes.” Yoshiko’s voice soon deepened. “The city of sin emits such unholy light that it deprived its denizens from the celestial lights of the heavens.”

Dia simply giggled. Yoshiko had expected at least a lecture or something, maybe something about how she should grow out of her so-called schtick, but no. What filled the air instead was her giggling. It was infectious even. 

For Yoshiko, it was a display of rarity. She had never seen her this calm, seeming like she wasn’t always on the verge of blowing her fuse.

They spent the next few minutes gazing at the skyline, observing the constellations that had begun to crop up. Yoshiko never thought that it could be this exhilarating. But then, Yoshiko never thought that she would be sitting all alone by Dia’s side either.

“Can I just say something? I hope it’s not too much for you.”

That came out of nowhere. And it came out a bit… shaky too. Was Dia really fine?

“Uhh, sure. Whatever floats your boat. I’m all ears,” reassured Yoshiko. She might not be close enough to understand her problems, but she was willing to help regardless.

“Do you think I’m a bad sister?”

Dia’s question echoed across the area, leaving just the sound of crickets.

“I-I know it’s in the past but, I’ve been bad to Ruby before. Lashed out all my problems at her. Just because I failed doesn’t mean she deserved to have her passion stripped away. I’ve been selfish. And now, now I’m just leaving her all alone-”

Yoshiko couldn’t bear to listen to her rants anymore. How could she think so? How could she come up with that outlandish conclusion?

“No! No, don’t say that! You’re a good sister, and a very caring one at that!” Yoshiko retorted. “You did what you thought was the right thing back then, you did all that because you love her, and, and I get where you’re coming from. It must be hard when your spirit was broken just like that. When the things you love the most ended up breaking you the hardest. Disillusioned. Of course you wouldn’t want your sister to go through the same thing!”

Yoshiko momentarily took a breath. “But we all did anyway. And that’s what makes us stronger, no? Besides, if you were really that evil, you could’ve just stopped her from joining Aqours back when you were so hellbent on destroying them. Abuse the hell out of your powers like my fallen brethren.”

Dia could only stay silent. She had never expected to be on the receiving end of a lecture tonight, especially from someone who she thought was just an awkward, eccentric teenage girl. But it was a lecture she needed to hear. A lecture that was far from finished too.

“But you didn’t. And that’s what makes you a good sister. You don’t go around micromanaging Ruby like an overly possessive mother, you nurture her with care, with love, and when the time comes, you let her fly as free as the birds up above us. And you did that part right.

So don’t you worry about Ruby,” reassured Yoshiko. “She’s no longer the crybaby she used to be. Well, she kinda still is, but you get my point!”

As things stand, it felt more like her older sister would be the one crying instead.

“Besides, don’t you mortals have this thing called a telephone? Such is the fate of mere mortals, having to resort to this silly thing you call technology to get your message across.”

When Yoshiko was finally done with her speech, a sudden realisation hit her. Had she just unleashed a huge lecture? At Dia of all people?

“Hey, not everyone can afford telepathy,” joked Dia. The light-hearted remark was enough to let the fallen angel know that she was nowhere near being in trouble. Wow, she really had subverted everything Yoshiko had known of her.

“But thanks anyways,” continued Dia with a calming smile. “I’m sorry if I’m such a downer tonight, I know I should be excited at least. Going somewhere different. Doing something new. But-”

“It’s hard, isn’t it? Trying to let go of everything you had known.” Yoshiko then scratched her head. “Gee, talking about Tokyo, are you sure you’re gonna be fine on your own there?”

“O-Of course I am! I’m all grown up, okay! If anything, I will take all the necessary precautions needed.” Dia retorted, her fingers resisting the temptation to touch her beauty mark.

“Maybe you need a dash of my dark magic to protect yourself in the city of sins!” exclaimed Yoshiko.

“Knowing your luck, it’ll probably make me get lost further…”

“Hey, maybe you just need to lose yourself to find yourself.”

Something clicked inside Dia’s heart. “Come again?”

“Maybe you need the charms of a fallen-”

“No, after that.”

“Sometimes you just need to lose yourself to find yourself? You know what they say, not all who wander are lost.”

Dia was impressed by her wisdom. For a teenager who was two years younger than her, Yoshiko seemed like someone who went through a lot. Like a messenger of the skies who had seen the entirety of history. “Maybe I’ll consider those charms of yours.”

Yoshiko’s cheeks reddened. This couldn’t be happening. The same girl who gave her the chills every time she was called up to the student council room made her blush.

After a short period of silence, Dia spoke up again.

“Look, I’m not gonna make tonight all about me, so-”

“But it’s your last night! Of course it’s gonna be all about you!”

“Shh. Let me continue.” Her emerald eyes were devoid of the venom commonly associated whenever she told someone to shut up, but Yoshiko complied regardless. “As I said, how about you?”

“Uhh, I don’t know really.” Yoshiko shrugged her shoulders. “Mom just bought the new uniforms from the new school, met up with some of my friends from middle school over there, but honestly, not much else. We’re continuing Aqours, but that’s about it I guess.”

“Are you… happy with how things are going?”

“Can I be honest with you?” Dia had been very open to her tonight, so it’s fair that Yoshiko reciprocated as well. “I’d like to think I am. But I guess, just like you, I’m not really sure. Gee, I never thought someone like you could be so unsure.”

“Well, things aren’t always what they seem to be. I guess we both learned that tonight.”

Yoshiko could only nod. This stargazing session pretty much revealed the hidden side of their personality. A personal side neither of them had ever shown to anyone else.

“You’re a good girl, Yoshiko-san, you know that?” Dia shifted her gaze from the yellow stars to the glowing magenta beside her. “Why were you even kicked out of heaven in the first place?”

Did she just play along with Yoshiko’s act? Well, it simply cannot be helped then. Melodrama ensued.

“Angels plotted a big conspiracy against me! I can’t believe my colleagues would just stab me in the back like that! Tainting my name. My reputation. They barely had any concrete evidence against me, yet God was totally convinced of my so-called misdeeds…”

“Hmpf.” Dia turned her head towards the stars. “Your loss.”

Her remarks incited a deep laugh from Yoshiko. She never thought that Dia could be so fun to hang out with. Even the strictest of people have their off days, she supposed.

Even then, it was rather odd for the senior to confide with her about all this. Surely she had someone else who was more qualified to talk to, doesn’t she?

“Say, not that I mind or anything but, why did you choose to talk to me about all this? I mean, I understand the Ruby talk, but the rest…” Yoshiko struggled to continue for a while. “Look, I’m just a first- well, soon to be second-year, so it’s not like I know better or anything.”

“I don’t know. Sometimes, the best person to talk to are the ones like yourself. You may not realise it, but you’re kinda like me in a way.”

“What do you mean?” Before coming into this meeting, that statement would’ve sounded as outlandish as someone’s bigfoot claim. But after this talk? Maybe they were similar after all, just in different ways.

Yoshiko took this as an opportunity to assume her fallen angel personality. Dia seemed quite open, accepting, even playing along with it, so it wouldn’t hurt to go on for a little more. “Could it be?” She gasped. “That you fell from the heavens like me?”

“Or maybe I was sent by God himself to keep your fallen ass in check.” Dia’s tone deepened, almost similar to the frightening tone she usually reserved for the harshest of scolding. It would’ve sent Yoshiko begging for mercy, if not for the mellow tone that followed. “Just joking.”

“Heh, I can see a little bit of Mari rubbing on you already,” teased Yoshiko. “Not gonna lie, you pulled that off pretty well. Maybe you really are an angel. Maybe even Ruby is for that matter.”

“Aww, no need to put me on a pedestal. I am but a humble mortal.”

Their heads again turned their attention to the stars. It was said to be the main activity, but it just felt more like a backdrop to their chit-chatting.

“You know, I came here to look for the stars, just a final look before I leave this town.” Dia turned her head towards Yoshiko. “I never thought I’d be sitting next to one right now.”

“Eeh?” Yoshiko’s face was completely red. She? Her star? Was this really the Dia she knew? Had an ancient spirit possessed the girl just to spite her?

A million questions raced inside Yoshiko’s mind, only to be silenced by a gentle touch on her forehead. At that moment, it felt like the light of the heavens was coursing through her veins, preparing the fallen angel for an ascension. She never knew that a single touch could be this potent.

When Yoshiko realised what exactly had occurred, her already red face was flushing even further. Was this even reality anymore? The younger girl couldn’t believe that Dia’s lips had touched her forehead.

“W-What was that for?”

“Consider this my signature for the contract. Thank you for everything, Yohane-sama.” Dia slightly bowed her head.

Yoshiko tried her best to recompose herself, although her mind was still in a flurry mess.

“Well, you already signed the contract the second you re-joined Aqours, but uhh, how does a promotion sound?”

“I don’t really care about titles honestly. Puts too much strain on my reputation.” Dia chuckled. She then stood up, brushing off all the leftover dirt from her clothes. “I hope you had a great night.”

“I should be the one saying that.” Yoshiko grabbed Dia’s outstretched arm and stood up. “You have to make the most of your last night here! But thanks anyways.”

“Well, see you tomorrow then.”

“You too!”

After exchanging their goodbyes, Yoshiko then walked away from the site, preparing herself for a long trip back home. However, a look at her watch was enough to curse her misfortune.

“Uhh, do you mind if I stay the night at your place?”

“Anything for my fallen angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (17/01/2021): this is a retroactive gift to holly cause i just lost the bet lmao, i ain't gonna write more when i was just done with this ~~or maybe i will idk~~


End file.
